n60seanfandomcom-20200215-history
DanTDM
Daniel Middleton, better known as DanTDM (and formerly know as TheDiamondMinecart), is a Youtuber and N60 Superstar who hails from the United Kingdom. History (Season 1) DanTDM made his debut in season one taking on Stampylongnose in the first every N60 match (note the N60 championship was originally called the Youtube Internet Championship during 0:32 of the video). He defeats Stampy after suplexing him through a flaming table. Dan's next match would be a steel cage match against Jacksepticeye when he would escape the cage putting himself in the ladder match against Danisnotonfire. Danisnotonfire would have a advantage against DanTDM as he would have the Phamily (Dil & AmazingPhil) is his corner. But DanTDM would have backup as fellow minecraft mafia members Dr Trayaurus and rival Stampylongnose. Through out the match there would be huge spots such as danisnotonfire putting DanTDM threw a table and DanTDM jumping off a ladder, to know down a ladder danisnotonfire was on and DanTDM off the top of a ladder to knock danisnotonfire out. Markiplier then ran into the ring during the match and attacked both Dan's and tried to steal the n60 championship.but Dan would superplex him off the ladder knocking markiplier and DanTDM out which would then give danisnotonfire the n60 championship. (sean would referrer to the n60 championship as the wwe youtube championship) Dan's last appearance in season one was when he teamed up with stampylongnose to take on septiplier in a losing effort. History (Season 2) Dan would start off the season by defeating the Five Nights At Freddy's crew (Nightmare Bonnie, Springtrap & Nightmare Freddy) with Septiplier after they all went boss mode the first time boss mode was used. Dan would then enter a tournament to try to win the n60 championship. He faced the debuting Popularmmos in the first round in a winning effort. His next match would be against H20 Delirious who had broken markipliers neck and defeated anti-septiceye, darkiplier and freddy. To no one's suprise h20 delirious beat dan. Dan's last appearance in season two would in a mitb ladder match with Vanoss, Popularmmos, N60sean, Leafy & Phil the match was won by Vanoss. History (Season 3) Dan's first appearance in season three would be against FNAF FUNTIME (funtime Freddy & Baby) he teamed with n60sean in a winning effort. Their next match would be against popularmmos & Ssundee with ssundee & popularmmos getting the win. Dan's last appearance would be in another mitb ladder match with N60sean, Will Power, Ohmwrecker, Anti-septiceye & CaRtOoNz the match was won by Will Power. History (Season 4) Dan's first appearance in season four would be in a mini rumble match to see who would face bryce for the #30 spot in the royal rumble the winner of the mini rumble was pink sheep. In the royal ruble dan entered #28 and would win the rumble by last eliminating number #30 pink sheep. Before N60Mania Dan would take on the FNAF crew (freddy, foxy & puppet) teaming with n60sean & markiplier in a winning effort. He took on n60 champion jacksepticeye in the N60Mania main event but came up short. History (Season 5) Dan's first appearance in season five was against explodingtnt to qualify for the elimination chamber match danTDM defeated him thus giving dan a spot in the elimination Chamber match. Surprisingly dan only had two matchs in season five the qualifying match and the elimination chamber match which included h20delirious, markiplier, jacksepticeye, ksi & henry horsemen the match was won by h20 delirious. History (Season 6) Dan's first appearance in season six was against mistermister 887 who recently brainwashed ssundee and won the n60 tag team championships dr.trayaurus tried to heal ssundee but it didn't work and dr.trayaurus & dan lost to mistermister 887. Dan's next match was a tag team match where him & his tag team partner sir panda took on will power & charlie wiggins in a winning effort. Their next match was against jeromeASF & Mr.Fearless with dan & sir panda taking the win. Their next match would be against Popularmmos & The crusader which they lost. Dan's last appearance would be in a mitb ladder match against logan paul, matpat, jacksepticeye,Dr Pringles & Vanoss (it was originally Explodingtnt but vanoss attacked him) the match was won by logan paul. After Seasons Dan's first match after seasons ended was for the brand new n60 birthday belt the match was won by Austin creed. Dan's next match would be a #1 contender tag match were he teamed with Stampy against ??? (Masked Men) in a losing effort. Dan's next match would be a rumble for the n90k championship which was won by Stampy after he was eliminated by the latter. Dans next match would be against team Robust were he teamed with separate (markiplier & jacksepticeye) in a losing effort. Dan's next match was for the birthday belt we faced n60sean, Alia-a & Chris Danger, which he won the title. Category:Wrestlers